Quand la mort et l'amour cohabitent
by Missy Bloody
Summary: Comment échapper à une mort certaine? Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix et ce choix la mena vers des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé... UA ! OC ! ABANDONNEE ! chap 3 : note de l'auteur
1. Prologue

**_Titre :_**_ Quand la mort et l'amour cohabitent..._

**_Rating :_**_ M _

**_Disclaimer :_**_ Je ne possède rien, le monde de Harry Potter est à Rowling et certains perso ou lieux sont de moi..._

**_Résumer :_**_ Comment échapper à une mort certaine? Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix et ce choix la mena vers des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé.._

_Kali Black est un personnage que j'ai inventé, c'est sur elle que sera le plus centré l'histoire, si cela ne vous intéresse pas de ne pas être entièrement dans l'univers de JK Rowling, passez votre chemin…_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& _

Sa septième année à Griffondor, Kali était sûre de ne jamais la faire, et cela pour bien des raisons… Elle était la fille illégitime de Regulus Black, et sa mère, Nina, était une Sang-mêlé. Peu de temps avant la mort de Regulus, la mère de celui-ci avait tout découvert, et avait chargé plusieurs hommes de tuer Nina et sa fille. Ils avaient échoué et tout le monde avait oublié cette histoire, forte ennuyeuse aux yeux de la famille Black, jusqu'au jour où Bellatrix Lestrange, qui avait fait le serment à sa tante de les tuer, s'était échappée d'Azkaban et avait relancé des hommes à leur poursuite. C'est pour cette raison que Kali s'était retrouvée enfermée dans la bibliothèque du manoir Malfoy, attendant que n'arrive son funeste sort (sa mort quoi !), elle acceptait l'idée qu'elle allait mourir mais cela ne l'empêchait néanmoins pas de chercher une solution pour y échapper. Elle cherchait activement une solution pour s'échapper quand elle eut enfin trouvé quelque chose de concret quand elle entendit sa mère hurler, elle comprit qu'elle n'avait plus le choix et qu'elle devait faire vite. Elle disposa rapidement tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour réaliser son rituel, puis prononça la formule.

C'était un rituel de très haute magie noire _(ndla : c'est quoi cette phrase à la con qui ne veut rien dire ???)_, elle n'en avait jamais vu de tel et elle était pourtant, au-delà des apparences, extrêmement habituée aux rituels de magie noire. Elle se sentit, soudain, transportée et disparut dans un nuage de fumée rouge sang. Quelques minutes plus tard, Bellatrix, accompagnée de Lucius Malfoy, entra dans la pièce, quand elle remarque que Kali avait disparut, elle entra dans une rage folle.

**Bellatrix [hurlant :** Où est-elle ?

Lucius se promena rapidement dans les rayonnages et observa qu'il manquait un livre.

**Lucius :** Considère la comme morte…

**Bellatrix :** Pourquoi ?

**Lucius :** Je doute qu'une fille puisse réussir un rituel de retour dans le passé _(ndla : c'est quoi ce machisme ? pff)_, donc à l'heure qu'il est, elle doit être perdue dans les méandres du temps.

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire à la perspective qu'elle soit perdue.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_C'est court je sais, mais c'est juste un prologue…_


	2. Nouveau départ

_Voilà la suite, un petit peu plus longue quand même……_

_**//!!\ attention, dans ce chapitre il y a un lemon, donc âmes sensibles passé votre chemin, il est pas très hard, mais on sait jamais…**_

_(je sais je fais vite les couples, mais j'aime pas cette partie de l'histoire donc je passe vite…)_

**RAR :**

_**Chloé :**__ j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite, mais il n'y aura pas que du OC x TR…mais la suite c'est surprise…_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Kali ouvrit péniblement les yeux, elle ne savait où elle se trouvait, elle se souvenait avoir lancé un sort pour repartir dans le passé mais elle ne savait pas à quelle époque, ni où elle avait atterri. Regardant autour d'elle, elle vit qu'elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Une personne se trouvait à côté d'elle, elle reconnut le visage calme et serein du professeur Dumbledore, il la regardait en souriant, il paraissait beaucoup plus jeune qu'à sa connaissance…

**Dumbledore :** Bonjour Miss, comment vous appelez-vous ?

**Kali :** Kali Black.

**Dumbledore :** Je n'ai pas le souvenir de vous avoir déjà vu dans l'école… D'où venez-vous ?

**Kali :** Du futur… En quelle année sommes-nous ?

**Dumbledore :** En 1944. donc, vous venez du futur... Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvée ici ?

**Kali :** Je ne peux pas vous le dire…

**Dumbledore :** Nous vous gardons donc dans l'école, vote répartition aura lieu ce soir au dîner, nous vous présenterons comme une élève venue de Beauxbâtons. J'y pense… Je suis le professeur Dumbledore, je suis le professeur de métamorphose et directeur de la maison Griffondor. Maintenant, reposez-vous. Je reviendrai sûrement dans l'après-midi avec le directeur.

Il se leva et sortit de l'infirmerie, Kali resta quelques instants à réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle venait de faire, puis s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve. Dans l'après-midi, le professeur Dumbledore revint la voir avec le directeur. Peu de temps après, elle sortit de l'infirmerie. Ce soir là, Kali participa au banquet et fut envoyée dans sa nouvelle maison : Serpentard… Elle en avait été très étonnée… Plus tard dans la soirée, bien après la fin du dîner, Kali rejoint enfin sa nouvelle salle commune.

Quelques jours plus tard, Kali était devenue une parfaite Serpentard _(ndla : ou peut-être l'avait-elle toujours été…)_, elle était devenue amie avec une autre Serpentard _(ndla : si l'on pouvait appelé ça de l'amitié bien sur)_Cette jeune fille était très naïve et idiote qui passait la majeur partie de son temps à aguicher les garçons, elle exaspérait Kali à un point innommable mais cela restait tout de même celle qu'elle supportait le mieux, elle s'appelait Miranda. Elles ne se confiaient aucun secrets, elles ne savaient rien l'une de l'autre, elles ne se défendaient même pas mutuellement, elles étaient juste _là_, une présence, rien de plus…

Dés le jour de son arrivé, Kali avait remarqué quelqu'un, non pas que cette personne lui rappelle quelqu'un qu'elle avait connu, simplement qu'elle le trouvait très attirant. Oh, bien sûr ; il était très beau, il était même plus que beau, et toutes les filles le savaient…Beau, intelligent, préfet en chef, mais totalement inaccessible. Il n'avait pas de petite amie, il n'avait que des aventures d'une nuit…

Dés qu'elle avait un peu de temps libre, Kali allait à la bibliothèque faire des recherches. Ce jour-là, elle ne vit pas le temps passé et le couvre-feu était passé depuis plus d'une heure quand elle sortit enfin de la bibliothèque, elle se dirigea vers sa salle commune en faisant en sorte de ne croiser personne. Il ne lui restait que quelques mètres à faire quand quelqu'un l'arrêta.

Tu n'as rien à faire dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu…

**Kali :** Je sais, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé…

Je n'en ai rien à faire, 10 points en moins pour Serpentard.

**Kali (ironique) :** Quelle horreur ! Faire perdre 10 points à ma maison… Je vais en mourir…

Elle lui tourna le dos et commença à partir, la personne la rattrapa et la plaqua contre le mur.

L'ironie ne te va pas au teint, alors, évite de te croire supérieure… Et, je te déconseille de me prendre de haut ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois…

**Kali : **Vas te faire foutre Riddle ! Je ne suis pas une de ces petites connes faisant parties de ta cour qui t'obéissent sans se poser de questions !

**Tom :** Je te conseille sincèrement de faire ce que je te dis…

**Kali (le provocant) :** Aussi non quoi ?

**Tom :** Il risquerait de t'arriver un…incident assez fâcheux…

**Kali (sarcastique) :** Je tremble de peur…

**Tom :** Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable…

**Kali (le regard voilé) :** Au contraire, je le sais mieux que quiconque…

Il tenta d'exercer ses dons de legimens sur elle, mais il ne parvint pas à franchir le barrage de son esprit. Profitant de ce moment de concentration de sa part, Kali se dégagea de son emprise et se tourna vers lui pour le regarder.

**Kali : **J'ai toujours su que l'occlumencie me servirait un jour, je viens d'en avoir la preuve…

Elle se tourna et partit dans le couloir.

**Kali (sans se retourner) : **Bonne nuit…

Tom resta au milieu du couloir à la regarder partir, il réalisa que sa beauté cachait, peut-être, chez elle aussi, une très grande puissance…

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Plus les jours passaient, plus le plan de Kali prenait forme. La fin novembre approchait à grands pas apportant avec elle le bal de Noël, la chose la plus exaspérante aux yeux de certaines personnes, de deux personnes pour être exacte… Deux semaines avant le bal, Kali fut convoquée dans le bureau du directeur. Le professeur Dippet le fit s'asseoir face à lui.

**Pr Dippet : **Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous ai fait convoquer ici, Miss Black…

**Kali (ironique) : **En effet, je me posais la question.

**Pr Dippet : **Je ne vous cacherai pas que vous êtes l'une des meilleures élèves de cette école, si pas la meilleure. Et vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que notre préfète en chef a pris la décision de démissionné pour des raisons personnelles _(ndla : harcèlement de la part de Riddle ?? )_ . Donc, aux vues de votre comportement irréprochable et de vos notes brillantes dans toutes les matières, les professeurs et moi-même avons décidé de vous offrir le poste de préfète en chef. Bien sûr, vous êtes en droit de refuser le poste…

**Kali : **Mais je l'accepte…

**Pr Dippet :** Parfait, vous ferez équipe avec Monsieur Riddle.

Kali s'abstint de tout commentaire et le directeur fit appeler le second préfet, qui arriva quelques instants plus tard.

**Tom : **Bonsoir professeur, vous m'avez fait appeler…

**Pr Dippet : **En effet, je tenais à vous présenter votre nouvel homologue féminin : Miss Kali Black …

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, les yeux verts de Kali rencontrant les profondeurs noirs des yeux de Tom, personne n'aurait pu savoir lequel des deux romprait en premier le contact visuel.

**Pr Dippet : **Bien entendu, la tradition veut que les deux préfets ouvrent ensemble le bal de Noël…

**Kali / Tom (se tournant d'un même mouvement vers le directeur) : **Pardon ?

**Pr Dippet : **Vous savez que nous tenons aux traditions…Je crois que je vous ai tout dis… Ah non, Miss Black, vos effets personnels ont déjà été transporté dans vos nouveaux appartements, auxquels Monsieur Riddle vous conduira… Sur ce, bonne soirée.

La directeur coupa court à tous commentaires supplémentaires en leur désignant la porte. Kali et Tom sortirent du bureau et Tom conduisit Kali à travers un dédale de couloirs, ils arrivèrent devant un grand portrait représentant une superbe nymphe.

**Tom : **Mélancolie.

Le portrait pivota, laissant apparaître une immense salle commune. Tom entra dans la pièce, suivi de Kali, il se tourna vers elle.

**Tom : **La chambre à droite est la tienne, la salle de bain est commune, elle sépare nos chambre. Mary t'a laissé une liste de tes tâches dans ta chambre.

Il partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre et elle alla rejoindre la sienne. C'était une très grande chambre décorée dans les tons noir et vert, un grand lit à baldaquins trônait contre le mur du fond, à sa gauche, il y avait une porte qui menait probablement à la salle de bain. Elle trouva un parchemin plié sur la table de nuit, c'était la liste des tâches qu'elle devrait accomplir en tant que préfète. Elle retourna dans la salle commune et alla observer les ouvrages de leur bibliothèque. En voyant certains ouvrages, elle se douta que quelqu'un avait changé la couverture de ces livres, elle prit un livre intitulé _« Savoir-faire et aptitude moldus »_, elle alla s'asseoir dans un des canapés de cuir noir et posa le livre sur ses genoux. Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur l'ouvrage.

**Kali (murmurant) : **_Revelatore_

La couverture du livre changea et le titre devint : _« Magie noire : défense et attaque »_, un sourire triomphant s'étira sur ses lèvres, tout cela devenait très intéressant…

**Kali (murmurant pour elle-même) : **Tu ne m'aide pas dans mes choix mon cher Tom…

Elle feuilleta rapidement le livre avant de lui rendre sa fausse couverture et d'aller le reposer à sa place exacte sur l'étagère. Elle alla ensuite se rasseoir dans le canapé en soupirant, elle devrait ouvrir le bal de Noël et avec Tom Riddle, de surplus ! Elle fit apparaître un catalogue magique de vente par correspondance, elle regarda distraitement les différentes robes de soirées proposées avant d'en trouver une qui lui plaisait encore assez, elle la commanda puis descendit dans la Grande Salle pour dîner. Quand elle arriva à table des Serpentards, elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Miranda.

**Miranda :** J'ai appris que tu étais la nouvelle préfète en chef

**Kali : **Malheureusement…

**Miranda : **Tu as l'air enchantée…

**Kali : **Le bal de Noël ne m'enchantait guère, devoir l'ouvrir tient du supplice.

**Miranda (regardant Tom qui entrait dans la salle) : **Très joli supplice néanmoins…

Kali se retint à grand peine de lui sortir une de ses remarques acerbes dont elle avait le secret et se contenta de terminer son repas en silence. Après, elle remonta dans ses appartements privés de préfète en chef, et s'installa à la table de travail qui se trouvait à côté de la bibliothèque. A peine quelques instants plus tard, Tom entra dans la pièce et vint se poster devant la jeune fille qui ne leva même pas les yeux vers lui.

**Tom : **Que les choses soient claires, je n'ai pas l'intention de gaspiller mon temps libre à des inepties tel que le bal de Noël, alors, je te laisse le soin de t'en charger.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à regagner sa chambre.

**Kali (sans même lever les yeux de ce qu'elle était en train d'écrire) : **Si tu pense, ne serait-ce qu'un instant que j'ai l'intention de préparer le bal, Riddle, tu te trompe lourdement…

**Tom : **Tu n'espère tout de même pas que je le prépare ?

**Kali :** Espérer quelque chose de toi ? Je ne suis pas aussi idiote que j'en ai l'air. 

**Tom : **Une personne qui me tient tête est en effet idiote. Mais il est tout bonnement hors de question que je prépare ce bal !

**Kali (calme) : **C'est idiot, mais, moi non plus, je n'en ai aucunement l'intention.

**Tom :** Il faudra pourtant que l'un de nous deux le fasse.

**Kali : **Tu as raison, et je ne vois aucune raison qui fasse que ce soit moi…

**Tom : **Parce que tu en vois une pour que ça soit moi ? J'en doute…

**Kali : **Trouve une solution tout seul mais il est hors de question que je prépare le bal.

Elle voyait que Tom commençait à s'énerver mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de le provoquer.

**Kali : **Comme tu le vois, tes menaces ne m'ont pas fait grand chose. Donc, tu te débrouille mais moi, j'ai d'autre chose à faire.

Elle alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, laissant Tom stupéfait, comme après chaque échange avec la jeune femme.

**Tom (pensant) : **Elle m'exaspère à me tenir tête ainsi… mais elle est tout de même très excitante…

Sur ses pensées on ne peut moins chaste, Tom partit à son tour dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain, Kali s'acharnait encore sur Tom, qui commençait à avoir du mal à contrôler ses réflexes au fur et à mesure que Kali lui tenait tête. Ils s'acharnaient toujours l'un sur l'autre à cause de ce maudit bal de Noël que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait préparer.

**Kali (exaspérée par le comportement de son homologue masculin) : **Vas te faire foutre, Riddle !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Tom la plaque violemment contre le mur, maintenant les mains de la jeune femme au dessus de sa tête.

**Tom (avec un sourire triomphant) : **Tu disais _Black _? J'ai du mal comprendre, mais j'ai cru entendre que je devais aller me faire foutre…

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase en la collant un peu plus au mur et en accentuant encore la pression qu'il exerçait sur ses poignets. Kali commençait peu à peu à paniquer et, de ce fait, à perdre le contrôle de son esprit. La proximité du corps de Tom et le fait qu'elle était coincée entre lui et le mur, l'empêchait de se concentrer sur la barrière mentale qu'elle tentait de toujours maintenir en présence de Tom. Tom, la sentant devenir vulnérable, tenta d'accéder à son esprit, plongé dans les songes obscurs de la jeune femme, il recula brusquement.

**Tom : **Tu as un _« passé » _très intéressant…

**Kali (essayant de se ressaisir et d'être sûre d'elle) : **Ton futur n'a pas l'air de t'avoir plus…

**Tom : **Pourquoi serait-il déplaisant ?

**Kali : **Car tu es mort…. Ton sombre dessein de vouloir diriger le monde sorcier a échoué à cause d'un gosse d'un an. C'est… ridicule, je trouve…

**Tom : **Ne me crois pas idiot au point de ne pas voir au-delà de ces souvenirs sans importance… Je préfère de loin un parchemin expliquant la confection d'une potion de jeunesse éternelle, si tu vois où je veux en venir….

Le teint de la jeune femme était devenu blême.

**Kali : **C'est tout simplement impossible…

**Tom : **Pourtant, tes souvenirs ne mentent pas…. Tu as crée cette potion….

**Kali : **Comment aurais-je pu créer une potion tellement complexe que personne n'a jamais réussis à créer ?!?

**Tom : **Car personne n'a jamais eu autant de notions de magie blanche et de magie noire réunies que toi…. Même moi, je n'ai pas autant de notions de magie blanche que toi…. Ça doit être de là que vient ta force…

**Kali : **C'est faux ! Je n'ai jamais créé une telle potion !

**Tom : **Arrête de nier ! C'est ennuyant ! 

**Kali : **Même sous la torture, je ne te dirais pas.

**Tom (pensant) : **j'ai une meilleure solution que la torture… **(à haute voix) **Si je le veux réellement, je l'aurais…

**Kali : ** Rêve toujours !

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et sortit de la pièce. Elle erra dans les couloirs pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits.

**Kali (pensant) : **Il n'était pas censé découvrir ça ! Personne ne devait le savoir ! Et encore moins lui ! Tout mon plan risque de tomber à l'eau maintenant !

Ses pas la menèrent, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, dans le parc du château, devant le lac. La température était encore très clémente par rapport au fait que nous étions déjà en décembre. Elle se promena un peu, puis alla s'asseoir contre un arbre, face au lac. Après un certain temps passé à observer l'horizon, la jeune femme s'assoupit…

Le soleil était couché depuis déjà un bon moment, Tom faisait sa ronde dans les couloirs, fulminant contre Kali, qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé et qui avait échappé à sa ronde. Il avait fini de faire le tour des couloirs et décida de terminer sa ronde en faisant un tour dans le parc, en passant près du lac, il vit une ombre, adossée à un arbre, face au lac, il s'approcha et reconnut son homologue féminin. Il s'approche, de sa démarche féline, se pencha vers elle.

**Tom (d'une voix assez forte pour la réveillé) :** Alors, comme ça, on fait une sieste… 

La jeune femme sursauta et se leva d'un bond. Voyant Tom à cinq centimètres d'elle, elle recula instinctivement, mais se heurta contre l'arbre.

**Tom :** C'est vexant que tu recule à chaque fois que je suis proche de toi…

**Kali (ironique) : **On se demande pourquoi…

Il s'approcha d'elle, et colla son corps contre le sien.

**Tom (caressant la joue de la jeune femme) :** Tu devrais essayer de me faire confiance…

**Kali : **Pourquoi le ferais-je ?

**Tom : **Car…nous pourrions… comment dire… faire… équipe…

**Kali : **Faire équipe ?

**Tom : **Tu me donnerais tes connaissance… et moi …. Je te protégerais…

**Kali : **Me protéger ? Merci, mais très peu pour moi, je n'ai pas envie de finir six pieds sous terre avant l'heure…

**Tom : **Je ne suis pas comme tu le crois…

**Kali : **Désolée, mais pour l'instant, ce que je crois c'est révélé exact…

**Tom : **Peut-être, mais je sais voir où est mon intérêt. Et quand mon intérêt est de faire en sorte que quelqu'un reste en vie, je sais très bien protéger cette personne

**Kali : **Sauf que ton intérêt n'est peut-être justement pas de me laisser en vie…

**Tom : **Tu dis cela par rapport au fait qu'en arrivant ici, la seule chose que tu voulais c'était me tuer…. Et qu'à présent, tu tremble dés que je suis proche de toi, et ce n'est pas de la peur…

**Kali : **C'est faux !

**Tom (en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille) : **Ose dire que je ne t'attire pas…

**Kali : **Pas le moins du monde !

**Tom (reculant légèrement mais pas assez pour qu'elle puisse partir) : **Ah bon ? Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je fais une petite expérience pour en être sûr…

La jeune femme n'eut même pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, car elle se retrouva violemment plaquée contre l'arbre, les lèvres de Tom sur les siennes, la main de Tom sur sa cuisse, la remontant lentement le long de sa hanche. Sa main s'était glissée sous la jupe et la caressait avidement. Kali ne pouvait même pas protester car les lèvres du jeune homme étaient scellées aux siennes, ce qui ne l'empêcha quand même pas de pousser un cri étouffé quand elle sentit la main de Tom glissé habilement sous son string. Elle ne tentait même pas de le repousser car même si son esprit lui disait de le faire, son corps, lui, en réclamait plus. Son esprit finit, tout de même, par prendre le dessus sur son corps et elle tenta de le repousser.

**Tom (contre ses lèvres) : **Je te conseille de te détendre et de me laisser faire car je m'en voudrais de devoir te faire du mal…

Les menaces de Tom n'eurent aucun effet sur Kali qui continuait de se débattre. Au moment où le genou de la jeune femme frôla l'entrejambe de Tom, celui-ci, décida qu'il était de prendre les choses en mains… Il se recula, sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur la jeune femme.

**Tom : ** _Stupéfix. _

Le rayon toucha Kali qui s'effondra au sol. Tom s'avança vers elle, la prit dans ses bras et les fit tous les deux transplaner dans sa chambre. Il l'allongea sur le lit.

**Tom (s'installant sur ses hanches et la regardant dans les yeux) : **Je trouve ça très excitant de te voir soumise comme cela…. Bien que je conçoive que tu ne sois pas dans une position très agréable mais j'ai peur que tu ne tente de te défendre si je te laisse libre de tes mouvements. Quoique je n'apprécie pas trop de n'avoir aucune réaction…. Alors…**(il pointa, à nouveau, sa baguette sur elle et leva le sortilège) **Ne t'imagine pas que je suis stupide au point de te laisser comme ça….

Il fit sortir des cordes de sa baguette, avec lesquels il attacha la jeune femme au lit.

**Tom : **Essaye de te détendre et ça sera plus agréable pour moi comme pour toi.

**Kali : **Tu es un monstre, Riddle !

**Tom : **Belle Kali, tu apprendras que le seul monstre est celui qui vit dans le respect des règles et des bonnes mœurs.

**Kali : **Pour toi, un monstre est une personne correcte ?!?

**Tom : **Tout à fait, mais ne tente pas de t'éloigner du sujet…

**Kali : **Et quel est le sujet ?

**Tom : **Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? De toutes façons, que tu le veuille ou non, je compte te le rappeler…. _(ndla : pourquoi tout le monde trouve ça stupide qu'ils discutent de ce genre de chose alors qu'il est quasiment sur le point de la violer ?? )_

Il se pencha vers elle et lui prit les lèvres sauvagement. Il arracha la jupe de Kali et son chemisier, la laissant en sous-vêtements, offerte aux regards inquisiteurs de Tom qui parcourait son corps frêle de ses mains et de ses lèvres. Il enleva lui-même sa chemise, puis dégrafa, avec une habilité déconcertante, le soutien-gorge de son amante. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les tétons déjà durcis de la jeune femme, tout en glissant sa main vers l'intimité de Kali. Ses doigts se faufilèrent sous son string et caressèrent son intimité. Rapidement, la jeune femme dut se mordre les lèvres pour retenir les gémissements que Tom arrivait à lui arracher avec ses caresses expertes, son corps répondait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et ses gémissements étaient de plus en plus forts et incontrôlés.

**Tom (lui susurrant à l'oreille) : **Pour quelqu'un qui refusait de se donner à moi, je te trouve très réceptive à ce que je te fais.

**Kali (au bord de l'évanouissement à cause de ses caresses) :** Ta gueule, Riddle !

**Tom (la faisant languir) : ** Quoi ? Tu veux que je continue… C'est dommage, mais je n'en ai plus très envie… je préférais quand tu me repoussais…

La jeune femme souleva son bassin qui se cogna brutalement contre celui de Tom, qui poussa un gémissement rauque.

**Tom (alors que Kali continuait à frotter son bassin contre le sien) : **Tu risque de regretter ce genre de gestes…

**Kali (avec un sourire entendu) : **Fais-moi regretter…

Il se releva et enleva son pantalon, avant de se réinstaller rapidement sur les hanches de la jeune femme, en lui enlevant son string. Il caressa encore la jeune femme durant encore quelques minutes, puis se débarrassa rapidement de son boxer et la pénétra avec une douceur insoupçonnée. Il commença un long mouvement de vas et viens entre les cuisses de la jeune fille, tout en caressant son corps tremblant de ses longs doigts fins. Quand il se déversa en elle, elle hurla d'une jouissance sans nom. Tom s'effondra sur elle à bout de souffle. Il releva la tête et regarda Kali.

**Tom : **Tu comprends ce que j'insinuais par faire équipe ?

**Kali : **Assez, oui…

**Tom : **Et ?

**Kali : **Et qu'attends-tu de moi ?

**Tom : **Tu le sais… Que tu m'aide à accomplir mes… comment dis-tu déjà ? « Sombre dessein » ?

**Kali : **Je n'ai plus rien à perdre en l'acceptant…

**Tom : **Tu fais le bon choix…

**Kali (murmurant) : **Je l'espère…

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_Voilà, alors la suite je sais pas quand parce que j'ai écrit une dizaine de pages minimum… à la main, donc faut tout retaper…:-( _

_Reviews please ??_

_ Je recherche un correcteur ou correctrice pour cette fic ci et une autre donc si quelqu'un est intéressé...  
_


	3. Abandon : note de l'auteur

Toutes mes excuses mais suite à quelques problèmes, je suis dans l'incapacité de terminer cette fiction. Je compte en commencé une nouvelle dans les prochains mois mais je ne sais pas encore si je saurai la poster. Toutes mes excuses pour cette « abandon ».

Missy Bloody


End file.
